Her Babies
by Luc91
Summary: Troy Bolton only ever wanted kids that would be Her Babies too. T&G. Sequel to Her Love. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Her Babies**

**Summary: Troy Bolton only ever wanted kids that would be Her Babies too. T&G. Sequel to Her Love.**

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to get this up but I've been busy. Hope everyone likes it. Please read and review! Xx**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**

* * *

**

**Her Babies**

Two years had passed since Gabriella had married the love of her life and finally became the official Mrs Gabriella Bolton. The love that had always been there between the two lovers was now still stronger than ever and continuing to grow ever deeper with each and every passing day. To Troy, it had been the most incredible two years of his life, so far, knowing she was finally his for life.

The laughter sound that filled the Bolton household as he entered bought a great big smile to Troy's face. Entering the large open space kitchen which led to their conservatory and garden along with the dining room in the other direction, his smile grew wider at the sight of his twenty eight year old wife tackling the hard task of feeding their sixteen month old daughter, Lilia Bolton.

"Dada!" The dark haired girl squealed once her eyes landed on her father. "Dada!"

"Daddy's coming." He made his way over to her and lifted her out of her high chair and into his arms despite his wife's protest due to their daughter's very food stained t-shirt – it looked like probably most of what her mother had attempted to feed her so far had failed to reach the destination of her stomach and now was being worn on an old t-shirt. "Gab, chill. This daddy doesn't mind sacrificing a t-shirt if it keeps his daughter happy."

"Fine. If daddy doesn't mind then he can try feeding Lilia while Mommy goes and changes." Gabriella gave him a smile and pecked his lips after standing up – she was wearing her usual attire of one of Troy's old shirts and a pair of shorts as everyone knew how messy Lilia was – and then disappearing upstairs.

"Right, Lilia, let's get some food in that tiny tummy of yours and then we can go play for a bit." Troy sat down and placed the little girl on his one knee as he started his attempt to feed her with his opposite hand.

***

Gabriella sat enjoying the peace and quiet and relaxing aromas of her bath while Lilia kept her father busy with the constant need for entertaining; it wasn't often she would get long to herself with their very hectic family lifestyle of always having friends or family turn up or commitments for one or the other. Tonight the family of three were heading out soon to a friend's birthday party so she knew she wouldn't have long to stay in her current position.

"Knock, knock, mommy." Gabriella scowled, mentally cursing her husband for disrupting the rare few minutes of peace and quiet.

"What, Troy?"

The door opened, Gabriella knowing Troy was obviously trying to keep hidden to avoid her wrath for as long as possible, and Lilia appeared. "Mama!"

Gabriella smiled as Lilia walked into the bathroom, her balance still a bit unstable as the young girl tripped a couple of times on the soft padded carpet. "Where's daddy?" Gabriella asked as Lilia ignored the question and walked to a small box at the side of the bath which contained the toys she played with when it was her turn to have a bath – normally a daily event since Lilia was always messy.

"In, Mama!" Lilia held her arms up to her mom along with her yellow rubber duck.

"You want to come in with mommy?" The infant nodded. "Ok. Troy, come undress your daughter."

Troy appeared around the door grinning but also hiding a mischievous look in his eyes. "Is daddy allowed to jump in too?"

"No." Both Gabriella and Lilia responded at the same time. It was Gabriella's turn to smirk while Troy looked at his daughter who was already half undressed as she squirmed out of her t-shirt – she was too eager to wait for her father to come help – and now just in her nappy.

"Serves you right for trying to be rude." Troy sent Gabriella a playful glare. "Baths are mommy and Lilia time, aren't they?" Gabriella accepted their now naked daughter from Troy as Lilia happily squealed and splashed about, soaking her father in the process as her mother laughed.

"I get the message loud and clear. I'm obviously not wanted."

Troy went to stand up but was stopped by a little voice. "Dada." Lilia held her rubber duck to him. "Dada, play."

Gabriella smiled at the little girl resting on her stomach as she thought of the news she had been preparing days for in order to inform her husband. She was pregnant; with twins. When she was told the news, it hadn't scared her as there was no doubt in her mind that Troy was the most incredible father for her babies and that was clearly shown by his relationship with Lilia.

"Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah, babe." Lilia was distracting her father as he tried to listen to his wife who knew he wasn't paying too much attention to her.

"I'm pregnant again," pausing she watched his colour drain from his face as the words she spoke sank in, "with twins." Troy seemed to freeze in shock as Lilia frowned at the lack of response she was getting from him, her eyes tearing up when she tried to splash him and he ignored her. Gabriella smiled to herself knowing that so far he was doing much better than when Gabriella had told him the news of her first pregnancy.

_Gabriella sat behind the counter in her shop at eleven am on a Thursday morning. She'd just received via phone the results from some routine blood tests she'd had carried out a few weeks ago, she had been under the weather with a nasty virus at the time, and was now still trying to absorb the news she just heard._

"_You ok, Gabi?" Natasha asked her as Gabriella shook her head. _

"_Would you mind shutting up shop as I'm not feeling too good?" Gabriella asked, standing up and grabbing her bag and jacket._

"_Sure no probs. Do you need me to call Troy to come pick you up?" Natasha offered seeing the pale look on Gabriella's face._

_Gabriella shook her head no furiously in response. "No please don't. I don't want to worry him. It's probably just some flu thing again."_

"_Ok if you're sure. I'll call you later or just let me know if you are not well enough to come in tomorrow. I'm more than happy to open and close up." _

_Gabriella smiled and nodded in appreciation. "I'll speak to you later. Thanks, Tasha."_

_***_

_Arriving home, Gabriella sat on the sofa in the main room waiting for Troy to arrive home any minute. She hadn't fully absorbed the news yet still and yet it had been six hours. She disconnected the house phone and switched off her cell knowing she needed to be alone._

"_Ella?" Gabriella turned to see Troy standing behind her as she broke out of her trail of thoughts. "Hey, is something wrong?" She remained silent, a distant look in her eyes panicking Troy. "Come on, Ella, talk to me."_

"_Troy, I'm pregnant."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant." As Gabriella finished repeating the two small words, Troy passed out. "I have a wimp of a husband." Gabriella mumbled, walking off towards the kitchen knowing Troy would re-appear in seconds, hopefully grinning at the prospect of becoming a daddy to her babies._

"Want me to throw a few towels down to break your fall?" Gabriella asked before turning her attention to Lilia who was whimpering in annoyance at failing to gain her father's attention still. "Come here, sweetie."

The young girl moved into the water to lean into her mother's chest - which was now above the water after moving up – as she let the soothing noise pattern of her mother's heartbeat calm her small body. "Mama."

"What?"

The two females turned their attention to the side of the bath. "Oh welcome back to the land of the living, Troy." Gabriella watched his confused face as he saw his wife comforting their daughter but yet his eyes showed his true excitement and happiness at the prospect of becoming a father once again to her babies.

"Lilia." Troy spoke softly as he bent down next to the tub and knelt up to place his hand in the water and over his wife's stomach, the news starting to fully sink in before adding his other hand in the water to tickle the tired sixteen month old little girl. Seeing the same small blue eyes looking back into his own large pools, Troy lifted out her soaking body, wrapping her in a soft towel and held her close - the tightness offering her a secure feeling - ignoring the fact his top was being soaked again. "Daddy's sorry. Did he ignore, Lilia?" Her small hiccup made Troy smile as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "How about daddy takes Lilia to dry off and finds her a pretty dress to wear later? Then mommy can finish getting washed and dressed too?" Gabriella nodded and saw Troy mouth 'later' to let her know they would talk about her news but not right now as they needed to deal with the tired young girl first.

***

After successfully putting Lilia to bed following their return home from the party they'd attended, Gabriella felt slight apprehension at the conversation that was going to come very soon. Yes, Troy had been very affectionate towards her the whole evening, well as much as he could while one of them was holding Lilia, but she still couldn't control the feeling of nervousness sweeping over her.

"You might want to try breathing." Startled by his husky voice, she shivered. "Why do you seem so nervous? Is there something else wrong? Are you regretting telling me?"

"Depends, are you angry? I know we never really talked about having more children but I do remember when we were younger and you were insistent you only ever wanted one baby, a boy preferably, or if you ever had more you wanted to wait until the first was at least five."

Troy shushed her with his finger before running his hand through her soft hair, her floral shampoo scent hitting his nose. "I was an idiot back then and hadn't got the faintest of ideas about kids but now I do and I couldn't be happier about the fact we're having another two. Twins. I love the fact that my babies are your babies too."

"They're our babies."

"Our babies." Troy repeated as he climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her securely. He only ever wanted to be a father to her babies. But the fact was they weren't just her babies, they would be their babies, just like Lilia, just as their future was theirs. No matter how much or how hard he would have to fight everyday to sustain their love and keep it going, it would never be an effort because he was determined to keep her everything forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Please check out the poll that will be up shortly on my profile in relation to the 'Her' Series. Please review! Thanks. xx**


End file.
